Amy and Ian in One School
by theloonykids
Summary: So...this will have one chapter first...I'm busy...I'm high school. So Amy and Ian are in one school and Ian is there to fix mistakes with Amy.
1. Chapie 1

**First 39 Clues fanfic even though I have finished the 39 clues series months ago.**

**So this was created when I haven't read the Cahills vs. Vespers book one.**

**So yeah my first ever 39 clues fanfic. I started writing this on April and I'm just posting this fanfic this July! Wow I'm busy.**

**So please REVIEW. Please. **

**If you do.**

**Love ya lots.**

As I hurriedly walked towards our classroom I smelled a hint of familiar perfume…never mind that Amy you're late for class! I reached the classroom Ms. Kennelly was looking bored, the boys looked pissed off and the girls…they were huddled in the middle of the classroom.

I approached Ms. Kennelly "I'm very sorry that I'm late, my brother got a cut on his arm…" I was still worried about Dan.

"It's okay Ms. Cahill…class won't even start because of our new student from London" Ms. Kennelly looked at me.

"London? Is the new student a boy?" I really can smell that familiar perfume but I can't say who the person is.

"See for yourself Amy" Mrs. Kennelly gestured a hand at the huddle of girls "Okay…as you say Ms. Kennelly" I walked to my chair, nearing the girls, the smell grew more intense, I dropped my bag on my chair.

I walked over to the girls and shouted "Hey! Morning! Who's the new student!" my classmate Madge said "Look…he's _so _hot!" my other classmate Cameron said "Yeah…look Amy and you might fall in love…Girls! Let this brilliant girl pass!"

The girls moved out and I closed my eyes as the smell grew more and more intense and the smell of that perfume was Armani, I opened my eyes and revealed a handsome jerk "Ian Kabra…" I stood there shocked, Ian stood up "Well hello love, long time no see eh? And I'm finally your classmate Amy Cahill" He said like he was flirting with me, he took my hand, girls gasped, then he kissed it, girls squealed, when he was done kissing it I held my hand as if it was contaminated.

I'm mad right now…freaking mad "Why did you come here? Huh! To lock me and my brother in a cave again! How's the changing coming in huh? You jerk" I balled my hands "Wait! You know him?" some girls said "Ohh…yes I do…and he's a jerk!" I turned around and ran out of the class room "I hate you Ian Kabra! For everything you have done!" I screamed at him and shut the door.

How I hate Ian Kabra…he just enrolled at my school just to see me, be with me and make my whole life bad. I liked him, no, loved him…if wasn't for Isabelle Kabra and the fight for the serum…me and Dan and maybe Ian would be happy. But I wouldn't let Ian hurt me again…all we had was that kiss in Korea…the time I saved his life at mount Everest…everything I have done with or for Ian Kabra…I regret it! I should have rejected the alliance with him in Korea…I was so stupid…It almost took our lives away! I was so foolish! I'm useless when it comes to boys! I was an idiot!

I ran to the football field and then cried on the middle of the field. No one was there, only me and my stupid emotions. Then I heard someone calling my name…it was a guy…he was running to me…he got closer…he was…he was "Ian KABRA! GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY IAN" I ran for it…away from Ian…to…somewhere in Attleboro, Ian shouted at me "Amy wait! I love you!" he ran as fast as he can and then he pinned me down right on the field.

"Kabra what do you want?" I was crying like there's no tomorrow.

"I just want to talk to you Amy" He released me and stood up.

"THEN KILL ME AFTERWARD?" I stood up wiping my face. The Liar, that Bastard.

"I won't Amy! Trust me for once" He took my hand. It's so hard to resist.

"Okay…okay…just remember…I have been training a lot Ian…Let's go to the a bench and talk…nicely…" I give up on being the hard Amy…I'll just what he has to say.

"Thank you, love" He smiled.

"Ian…you British Lucian…can't stop calling me love" I folded my arms on my chest.

"I'm British…British people say 'love'…like "Are you okay, love?" to my sister…Why do you Americans do not understand" He looked up.

"Lets just get this over with Ian" I walked to the nearest bench and Ian followed.

There will be tons of talking and explaining to do.

**So that was chapter one. **

**Please review and thank you for reading!**

**And do please read my other unfinished because of my tight and stupid schedule fanfics!**

**Thank you again!**

**I may be updating soon.**

**Love ya lots.**


	2. Chapie 2

**So Chapter Two is up and ready!**

**Please no hating…I'm not as good as you think I am…but I am excellent in reading.**

**So please review and love you lots.**

"Amy" Ian looked at me in the eye. We were sitting down on a football field bench and I was watching dark clouds coming by.

"What Ian? Explain now…or never" I didn't looked at him, I just looked forward. I was trying not to fall in love all over again. I won't fall for him…as long as I can.

"I'm really sorry Amy…It was my mother…not me and Natalie…if won't follow her, she would hurt, abuse me and Natalie…I would know how you would feel if Daniel gets hurt…" Now he looked out, gazing at the dark clouds.

"I know…but…why…just for power? You have all the money you have…you had more advantages in the hunt than we had…we just had the Madrigals secretly helping us…but you…you can order anyone to do your filthy biding…while Dan, Nellie and I have done everything to win the hunt…for Grace" A tear feel on the lower bench…why Amy…why in front of him?

"Amy…I'm sorry…I am really…I will change for the better…promise…you'll see" He place a hand on my arm. I didn't care what he will do now…Dan and are safe now…not definitely…but safe from the perils of the clue hunt.

"Ian…stop saying sorry and get over it…the clue hunt is done! The Vespers is the problem now…I just want everyone to be friends and help protect the Cahill secrets from the Vespers…I want you, Ian Kabra, to help me protect those secrets…no matter what…are you in for it Ian?" I asked him sincerely. He looked down, his hand still on my arm.

Finally he said "I'm in" He looked up and smiled…yes! The Kabra's are in! I threw my arms around Ian and found myself blushing. I don't care…finally….I get to hug him. Then Ian hugged me back.

"Uh…Amy…we must be going back" Ian stood up.

"OMG! Were at school!" I was in panic.

"Chill Amy…no one can't resist my good looks" He smiled and walked to the main building.

"Oh ha ha Ian" But it was true…No one can't resist Ian Kabra's looks.

"Come on…they will be worried" I took hold of Ian's arm and we walked side by side.

"The girls we freak when they'll see us love" He smiled at me, happy that I'm okay with him.

"I know" I smiled at him back. I will make sure he will truly help us and not going to be jerk again.

Not in my watch.

**Sorry for the short chapter…maybe this is the last chap….just MAYBE! Not sure!**

**So review!**

**I love this chapter! Do you?**

**So yes, Love you lots guys!**


	3. Chapie 3

**Let Chapter 3 begin!**

**So begin reading now, loves.**

**Love ya lots. **

As Ian and I walk to the classroom, my classmates we're talking about me and Ian.

"Don't ya think they we're together before?" My sweet, sweet friend Cameron said with curiosity.

"No…A guy like Ian Kabra wouldn't like a girl like Amy…she's not worthy enough, Cameron" My jerk classmate Hailee said with envy.

"Maybe Ian met Amy before…and maybe they became friends" Hannah said.

"No…Amy was…like fuming when she saw Ian…maybe they had a rough life before…or maybe they had a big fight eh?" My close friend Liz said…she might be true.

"Guys…lets just stop…let's just leave them alone…it's their life anyway" Cameron said.

Thanks a lot Hailee….I still hate you with a fiery passion.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Ian…what if we came at the classroom and they would think…" I was really worried…I didn't want to be the talk of the class…nor the whole school.

"I'll handle it, love" Ian gulped down. You will handle it Ian…if you didn't….I will slap you.

"If you don't handle it…you get a lovely slap in the face from me" I smiled at him.

We walked to the class arm in arm, expecting the worst.

We entered the room and the girls and the boys gaped at us. Ms. Kennelly was already sleeping…by the way…it was one class day, but we will stay in school until dismissal.

"WOW. AMY GETS A GUY!" The boys exclaimed at me.

"No! THIS CAN'T BE!" Hailee said. Yeah…I get a point and you don't.

"Please…Amy and I are….just…" Ian looked at me for reassurance.

"Are….very close friends…_**no**_romance guys…._none right Ian?_" I smiled at Ian he smiled back.

"Oh really Ames? Seems like there's _**none at all**_" Liz said. Love ya lot Liz.

"True" Ian nodded.

"Yep…true" I looked at Cameron; she stood up and took my hand "Can I borrow her for a while?" She asked Ian as if he was my boyfriend….no he's not!

"Sure" He nodded at her. I looked at Ian standing there as Cameron brought me at the back of the room with Liz at my back.

(PAGE BREAK)

"So Ian…I'm Michael by the way, you are Amy's man?" A smart looking young man asked me. Am I really Amy's man?

"You should ask her that Michael…" I stared at Amy…lovingly.  
"No need, man…My sis Cameron is doing that for me…but, it's my job to ask _you_" He pulled a chair, turned it around and sat.

"Get a chair man" He pointed at the nearest chair. I took the chair and sat.

"So let me guess…you had history with Amy eh?" He raised his brow at me.

"Yeah…it's a quite long story…" I told my story of me and the Cahills…for non-Cahills…but I won't be soft…I won't be jerk.

I won't….

For Amy Hope Cahill, the girl that I still love.

(PAGE BREAK)

"So Amy…what is it with you and Ian?" Cameron asked me with a whole lot of curiosity.

"Yeah…what happened lately?" Liz smiled at me.

"Guys…you really want to know the story?" I said.

"YES!" They insisted. Anyway they we're my best friends excluding Sinead. I just have to tell them.

"You won't believe me but…it started like this…" As I talked, memories of the clue hunt came back to me. But I won't cry this time.

I won't.

Because Amy Hope Cahill is not a little kid anymore.

Amy Hope Cahill is a grown young woman…

A grown young woman that is the head of the Cahill family.

**So maybe there'd be a chapter 4.**

**Just expect the unexpected.**

***Somewhat full of fanfiction writing energy because I am currently reading Witch & Wizard by James Patterson***

**So review, loves.**

**No hate. **

**Love ya lots.**

**P.S. Sorry for short chap.**


	4. Chapie 4

**Chapie 4 everyone!**

**Love ya lots and I do not own any published international books.**

"Can you believe it Shannon? That Ian the handsome Kabra liked Amy Cahill? This can't be happening! He should like me! Not an auburn haired, green eyed nerd!" Hailee the female dog who thinks I'm on her side reasoned at me. Well…she's just a blonde, blue eyed dumbass. No offence but it's true…her highest score so far in this year…is 75…or simply an big fat **F**. I, Shannon Blake…a simple Janus dash Madrigal, loves the story of Ian Kabra and our great leader Amy Cahill.

"I do believe that Ian liked Amy…it's not much of a big deal Hailee…she's _**way **_better than you, she's a genius and you're a…a dumbass" That was funny Shannon…at least no one in the room heard it except for Hailee.

"WHAT? ME? A DUMBASS? NO WAY!" Now Hailee was panicking and she stormed off the classroom. Suit her self with lies. Now…all I need is to talk to this specific Kabra.

(PAGE BREAK)

*Amy and Ian are now talking privately*

"Ian…you…you still like me?" Wow. What an excellent question Amy.

"Uh…" Ian was shaking…the great Ian Kabra was _shaking_.

"Ian…are you alright…you're sorta pale…" I put my hand on his forehead; he was hot…very, very hot.

"Ian…we need to take to the nurse…Mike! Help me!" Ian closed his eyes and slumped against me. Oh no! Not now Ian! Please be okay! I was sorta tearing up as Michael and his is Cameron came bounding at me.

"Ian…he's…he's…" I lost my words...what happened to him?

"He'll be alright Ames…" Michael took Ian from me and walked to the door, nodding at Ms. Kennelly and she looked calm and then she nodded back as if everything will be fine.

"Come on Amy…we'll go with Ian…He'll be alright" Cameron put her shoulder around me and walked to door where Mike was waiting with Ian.

"He'll be alright…He will be Amy" Mike said and he started off to the nurse's office.

I hope Ian will be alright…

I had a feeling…a familiar one…what was it again…I was being watched! From the corner of my eye I saw a hooded woman and then she turned around. I was sure I saw a slightest hint of blonde hair…blonde hair…

Cheyenne Wyoming! She's here! I have to call the C.C.C.

Lord, please…don't let this day be horrible…for once.

(PAGE BREAK)

**So that was it, loves!**

**I like short chapies! Sorry if you were cut short…I needed to study for my mastery tests…**

**So…Let Ian Kabra be okay!**

**Love ya lots man.**


	5. UNIQUE Chapie 5

Okay…I'm deciding to give up on this story…If you wanna continue my story just PM me or just send me mail at yahoo…

Sorry if I had any wrong grammar…When I checked in Microsoft Word…there wasn't much…

If it's original for you…if it's not…SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU ALREADY READ STORIES LIKE MINE BEFORE.

BUT I CONSIDERED MINE ORIGINAL.

Originally from my imagination and brain thank you very much.

I have never read anything like my story before.

Thank you for all of the praises and all "please continue" phrase or whatyamacallit.

I you think it's not original. Sorry for you. You have read stories like mine. BUT I KNOW IT IS NOT LIKE MINE.

To all the people who disagree with my originality…PEACE OUT!

To all the people who like my stories and believe in my originality…LOVE YA LOTS!

_fin_


End file.
